


Weird

by RiannaSeven (Fear1LessLeader7)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Artist Santana, Babysitting, Bullying, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Confused Finn, Confusion, DJ - Freeform, Deaf Character, F/F, F/M, Fight Scene, Geek Santana, Gen, Genderswap, Interrupted Date, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Modeling, Nicknames, Oblivious Finn, Secret Santa, Sign Language, Songfic, Spanish Speaking, Twins, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear1LessLeader7/pseuds/RiannaSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Rachel have been acting weird lately. And their friends are confused and freaked out. A series of Pezberry one-shots. Rated T: just to be safe: Santana's foul mouth. Open to suggestions- put them in the reviews or inbox</p><p>Also posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Names

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Glee or any songs/movies/TV shows used in this story.

"Ok, guys. This week we are going to focus more on everyone's dancing skills rather than just their singing. This way we won't end up waiting until the last minute to actually put together a routine for Regionals." Mr. Schuester looked at the rather bored faces of most of his glee club and the nervous expression on Finn's face.

"So what are we gonna do exactly?" Mike questioned. Even though he knew he was the best male dancer in New Directions, he wanted to make sure he got some time in the spotlight.

"Well I was going to leave that up to you all. The only thing I will do is tell you guys who will actually be leading this. The f- Yes Rachel?" he was cut off when he noticed that the tiny diva was waving her hand excitedly in the air.

"Will this little assignment include singing? As you already know one of the club's best singers also happens to be the worst dancer in this school, no offense to you Finn." he gave the small girl a dopey look from behind the drum set and merely nodded his head.

"Yes, there will be singing included Rachel. As I was saying, the four best dancers will be leading the group this week. And those people are: Brittany and Mike, as well as Santana, and Sam. They-"

"Wait, hold up. Justin Bieber is a good dancer and all, but he is not top four material. How in the world did you even come to this conclusion? You bypassed the only other person whose skills even come close to the awesomeness that is us." The moment Santana stared to speak, everyone turned to face her, except for Brittany and Mike who knew Santana's right.

"Well who do you suppose should hold the fourth spot then, Satan?" Kurt looked at the Latina with an arched eyebrow, intrigued by her response.

"Rachel." The answer was simple, said with no hesitation, but in a pure matter-of-fact tone. At this point every person in the room was staring dumbfounded by Santana's answer. Not because of her naming Rachel, but because of the name she used for the small girl.

"She is the best dancer in this stupid group, aside from Chang, Britt, and me," she slid down in her chair and began to file her unpolished nails, ignoring the still stunted faces of her friends, but not without noticing the grin on a certain someone's face.

"Thank you Santana."

The Latina looked up towards the voice and returned the wide smile she was given. "You're welcome, Rach."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing.

_Did Santana Lopez just call Rachel Berry by her name?_


	2. Jealousy

 

 

Rachel Berry stood on her toes at her locker trying to reach her Drama binder, when a hand reaches into her locker and pulls the binder down for her.

"How ya doin' this morning, Berry?" Rachel looked up to see Vince Matthews leaning on the locker next to hers, holding her binder.

"Th-thank you Vince. I'm doing just fine this morning, but I really must get to class," Vince lightly grabbed her hand before she could get very far.

"You look really beautiful today Rachel" Rachel turned towards the basketball player shocked.

"Thank you. While I am grateful for the comment, I wasn't aware that you actually knew my first name."

"Of course I do. I would never forget a beautiful girl's name, but I have a question I wanted to ask you," all Rachel could do then was blush.

Unknown to either of them, a certain Latina was watching from her locker down the hall. Ignoring her best friend Quinn's monologue about Finn Hudson's stupidity, Santana Lopez calmly closed her locker and sauntered down the hall towards the tiny singer. She approached the odd couple just in time to hear Vince call Rachel beautiful the second time and to see her blush. Putting on her HBIC smirk, Santana smoothly walked up to Vince and removed Rachel's binder from his hand.

Ignoring the Cheerio's quiet intrusion, Vince continued with the conversation, "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. It's Friday and Puckerman is throwing one of his random parties, so we could drop in, if you want."

"Okay, that's enough of this conversation," Santana couldn't stand to listen to the star basketball player fumble through a date proposal to Rachel Berry any longer. "Though I'm sure Rachel has already formulated some very long, yet eloquent way of turning you down, I'll make it easy for all of us; She will not be going out with you tonight or any other night for that matter, especially not to one of Puck's 'Let's get drunk and make out in every room of my house' parties, cuz she's hanging with me tonight. So I suggest you walk away, before I have to say all of that again _and_ go Lima Heights on you for messin' with my Hobbit."

"I-I-I'm sorry for disturbing you Rachel," the tall junior ran back down the hall to get away from the sophomore cheerleader and her oddly calm smile.

"Come now Hobbit or we'll be late for class," turning down the hall with her books and Rachel's in hand, Santana waited for Rachel to catch up and continued walking.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous. That speech was kind of long, I think I'm rubbing off on you," Rachel nudged Santana's shoulder as the continued down the hall towards their first class.

"Shut up, Rachel."

Tina Cohen- Chang slowly closed her locker and tried to sort out everything she just saw and heard.

_Did Santana just get jealous over Rachel?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Semixtina for the flirtation/jealousy suggestion. :-) On FF.net


	3. Slushy Subtlety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written prior to season 6 of Glee, so before Coach Beiste came out, however the pronouns will be changed to male pronouns.
> 
> If I miss any pronoun changes in the future, just let me know.

 

Rachel Berry was calmly walking down the hallway, minding her own business.

Santana Lopez watched with narrowed eyes as Rachel walked in her general direction. Something was off and Santana could feel it.

"Hey Rachel!" Brittany yelled, waving at the tiny diva. "I like the unicorn. How did you get him to stay still long enough to get him on the sweater?"

Rachel was beginning to get used to Brittany's special language, so all she had to do was smile as the tall dancer fell in step alongside her.

When Rachel turned back to the hallway in front of her, she was approaching Santana and the group of baby Cheerios that had been following her around lately. The next thing Rachel knew she was falling to the floor and all she could hear was a series of loud gasps and then she saw the multi-colored corn syrup dripping onto the floor in front of her.

Santana watched as Brittany began walking with Rachel, she gave a slight smirk, which quickly disappeared when she saw who was walking behind them. Azimio Adams and some loser freshman who just joined the football team, slushies in hand. Thinking fast she placed her foot out in front of her making sure none of the new Cheerios saw what she was doing.

She was thankful that Rachel was close enough to her that she tripped over Santana's foot and that Brittany was far away enough that she was out of the line of fire.

The two football players threw the rainbow colored drinks just as Rachel was falling, causing the slush to fly over her head and into Coach Beiste and Sue Sylvester.

"Coach Beiste, I'm sure that you will handle these two empty headed flesh buckets soon, so that I will not have to," Santana was thankful that Sue had already cancelled Cheerios practice for that afternoon, because she could hear the anger in her coach's voice.

Beiste simply nodded and yelled at his soon to be benched players, "Field now!"

After Rachel was helped from the floor by Brittany, she watched with amusement as the two athletes ran out of the school. She turned towards Santana with a grateful smile on her face. "Though I'm sure you attempted to injure and/or humiliate me in some way by tripping me, I am no less grateful that you saved me from a double slushy bath."

The Latina cheerleader watched as Rachel and her best friend continued down the hallway towards the cafeteria and allowed a smile to grace her lips, once she was sure her fellow cheerleaders were gone.

Rachel turned around to see Santana's smile, just before Brittany pulled her towards the salad bar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to FoxChaos for the suggestion! Awesome idea! :-D on FF.net


	4. Dinner

Are you enjoying yourself?" Rachel looked up at the sound of her companion's voice. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am having a lovely time. Thank you for taking me out tonight."

"You're welcome. Thank you for saying yes. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't, I had the whole night planned out."

"The whole night?"

"Yep, right down to you calling me asking what you should wear and if we were going someplace that served vegan options," her date said with a smile. "Though I can't believe you thought I had forgotten."

"Well, Finn forgot constantly. Yes, I know he's an idiot," Rachel added before she could be interrupted, "but no one ever really remembers anything I say. Or listens for that matter."

Her date reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Rachel looked at the slight contrast in skin color, then looked back into brown eyes.

"Rae, I listen to everything you say and my eidetic memory kinda keeps me from forgetting, not that I would anyway."

"I know, sweetie. We've been friends for how long now? I know you would nev-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence when she saw who walked through the door of the restaurant. "Oh no."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"K-Kurt and Mercedes... And Tina and Mike... And , _oh god_ , all of Glee Club is here."

"What?!" Rachel tightened the grip she had on her date's hand to keep those brown eyes on her.

"Just follow my lead."

Kurt and Mercedes spotted Rachel in the booth before anyone had a chance to find a table.

"Rachel! What a pleasant surprise!" He wasn't close enough to see who was sitting across from his fellow diva. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. All of you are here."

"Yeah, it started as a double date with Sam, Mercedes, Blaine and myself, but Finn saw us leaving and asked if he and Quinn could join, then somehow everyone else ended up coming along. We tried to call you, to see if you wanted to come along, but you didn't answer your phone. What's up with that?"

"Well... I had some things to take care off and couldn't be interrupted."

"Okay, do you mind if we- Santana?" Kurt had finally stepped close enough to see who was sitting in the booth with his best friend.

"Hello to you too, Hummel," Santana wasted no time in reverting back to the HBIC personality that she thought was on time out for the night.

"What is going on here?"

Rachel looked at Santana with a meaningful look in her eye and stated, "Santana and I are working on a special project and she offered to buy me dinner."

"Breadstix serves vegan food?" Artie asked from Kurt's other side. The rest of New Directions had congregated around the small booth the Head cheerleader and their captain were occupying.

"Actually, they do, most of their menu is vegan, with the exception of their meat dishes and the regular breadsticks, and before you ask, I eat the vegan ones, which is why I don't get in trouble with Coach Sylvester."

"Oh, I see," Kurt looked at the two girls suspiciously, " we were just trying to make sure you hadn't dragged Rachel here and were planning on blackmailing her with some random piece of information you found out."

"Thank you so much for caring, Kurt," Rachel dead panned.

"You're welcome. Now back to what I was going to ask before, do you mind if we push some of the tables together so we can all sit together?" Kurt looked at Rachel for an answer, hoping he could avoid an insult from the Latina.

Santana saw this and chose to play nice for the her date's sake. "We were actually about to leave. Unless you wanted to stay and talk with your friends, Rae."

"I think I'm gonna leave with you. I'll talk to you guys,on Monday at school," with that Rachel and Santana slid out the booth and quickly moved to the door. Santana threw a few twenty dollar bills at their waiter as he passed them on the way out and signaled for him to keep the change.

Once at Santana's empty mansion, Rachel fell onto the couch in Santana's room and waited for the cheerleader to sit next to her. Santana pulled Rachel into her lap, once she sat down and, with a big smile, said, "That was so not the way I planned for our dinner to end, but I am so glad you asked your dads if you could stay the whole weekend. Wanna watch a movie?"

* * *

Back at Breadstix, all of New Directions, except for Finn, had the same thought running through their heads.

_Was Rachel just on a date with Santana?_

Finn was thinking: _Since when is Rachel a vegan?_


	5. Finn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Finn makes assumptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is AU, with Cheerio/Popular!Rachel. Slight OOC for some characters.
> 
> Spanish translations came from Google Translate. If anything is wrong let me know and I'll correct it.

"Excuse me Mr. Schuester," one of the student workers in the main office walked into Will Schuester's 3rd period Spanish II class and quietly interrupted. "The new student has arrived."

A young woman with golden brown skin and long raven hair stepped into the room and stood beside the student worker, until she walked out. The entire class was immediately hypnotized by the beautiful girl that disrupted the useless lesson on clothing Schue was attempting to teach.

"Guys, this is Santana Lopez, she just moved here to Lima, she is Junior, and will be joining our class. Umm, Rachel after class, can you show Miss Lopez around?" Once Rachel gave a slight nod, the Glee coach silently gestured towards the empty seat beside Finn Hudson and turned back to the board where he was explaining how to spell and pronounce "dress".

Tuning the teacher out, Finn turned to Santana and gave her what was supposed to be a flirtatious smirk. "Hi Santana, I'm Finn Hudson, welcome to McKinley."

"Finn, if you're going to interrupt, you should do it in Spanish."

"Umm… Hola…Me llamo Finn. Ben-uh… Benvenidos a McKinley," Santana cringed at the boy's broken Spanish and glanced at the notebook open the table and saw nothing but stick figures of a cheerleader and a football player surrounded by hearts.

"Gusto en conocerlo. Tal vez debería centrarse más en el estudio, en lugar de amar a una animadora, que probablemente no te quiere. Por cierto, tu español es horrible, pero quizás eso no es del todo culpa suya," she said the last part as she glanced at Schuester, who was no longer paying attention to his students. _This is going to be a long two years._

* * *

"Do you have your class schedule? It would make showing you around a lot easier," Rachel Berry, Head Cheerio, was nervous. Being nervous was nothing new to the tiny cheerleader, but she'd never felt like this over a new student, _But then again, I've never seen anyone as beautiful as her, no stop. You don't even her know yet Rachel._

Santana nodded and pulled the paper out of the binder she was holding and handed it to Rachel.

"Wow, you have a lot of AP classes," Rachel said after looking over the schedule. Santana just shrugged in response.

"It looks like you have all your classes with me, except for music because you have art. The art studio is right across the hall from the music room. So, until you get used to the school, I can walk with you to class."

"Sounds good." The girls both had a free period then, so Santana just followed Rachel, who was on auto-pilot as she walked to the choir room.

"You must spend a lot of time in here," the Latina stated as she watched Rachel walk directly to the piano.

"Yeah. I'm sorry; I usually come in here for my free period and lunch. Did you want to walk around the school?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine following you today," Santana answered with a bright smile that made the butterflies in Rachel's stomach bat their wings even harder. All Rachel could do was play the piano and giggle whenever she caught Santana's eye.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Rachel walked into the choir room slowly after last period with her head down, to find Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones sitting in the second row, mid-conversation.

She lifted her eyes from the ground to look at her fellow divas. "Have either of you seen Santana around? I really need to speak to her."

Kurt and Mercedes shared a worried look before Kurt answered, "No, I haven't seen her since lunch, when she was walking towards the Cheerios locker room. Are you okay Rachel?"

She was honestly surprised that neither one of them had heard.

_FLASHBACK- Early this Afternoon_

" _Hey Rach, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel wasn't expecting to see Finn by her locker during her free period, especially since Finn had a double period of Spanish at that moment._

" _Sure Finn, what can I help you with?"_

" _I think we should break up."_

_Rachel looked up at the tall boy in complete shock. "What? Why?"_

" _I don't think we should be together anymore. I kind of have feelings for someone else."_

_She hesitated before responding, "At the risk of making myself feel worse about this, may I ask who this other person is?"_

" _Um… Santana. She's been kind of flirting with me lately and I want to see if me and her can go somewhere. I'm really sorry if I hurt you Rachel, but I have to get back to class, I told Mr. Schue I was going to the bathroom," Rachel stood there gazing toward the tiled floor, as the football player walked back to the Spanish room._

I need to talk to Santana.

_End Flashback_

"Finn broke up with you for _Santana Lopez_?"

"Yes."

"But aren't you two like, friends or whatever? Is she really that evil to make friends with you just to steal your boyfriend?" Kurt was ready to give Santana a piece of his mind.

"I don't think she would ever do something like that to me."

"Speak of the devil, and she shall appear," Rachel turned around to see Santana walking through the door with a smile on her face. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw Rachel's red rimmed eyes and the look of anger on Kurt and Mercedes faces.

"Rae, what happened? Did Finn do something?" Santana moved towards the small singer, but quickly stopped when Kurt pulled her towards him, farther away from the Latina.

"You've been flirting with Finn and he broke up with her, for you."

"What? I have _not_ been flirting with Hudson! I would never do that to you Rachel!" Santana thought back to her conversation with Finn during lunch and finally learned why he stepped up the one-way flirting game they had been playing. "Finn's been trying to get with me since my first day here and I've been trying to ignore him, unsuccessfully I might add."

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana was sitting out in the quad during lunch when Finn walked up to her table and sat across from her. She moved her eyes up from her AP Psychology book and looked at the freakishly tall quarterback._

" _Can I help you?"_

_Finn looked at her with a dopey smile before responding, "Do you want to hangout this weekend? I'm free all weekend."_

" _Finn, you're dating my best friend. You've been together for over a year. No, I will not be going out with you."_

" _Actually, I'm more into you and you and I have been stuck in this little back and forth game since you got here and I think it's time we really got to know one another."_

_Santana closed her textbook and looked Finn in his eyes, "No, Finn. I refuse to hurt Rachel. And you are not worth giving up my friendship. Maybe you should go talk to Rachel if you're having some sort of problem." With that she got up to meet Rachel at the locker room so she could take her to Music._

_End Flashback_

"He had already broken up with me by then." Santana tried again to get closer to her tiny friend, but this time Mercedes stepped in between them.

"I had no idea, Rae. I swear nothing was going on between us. And after this, I might have to beat him."

"For what? Telling his girlfriend that her so-called friend was flirting with him constantly?" Mercedes took a confident step towards the Latina.

"I already told you that I didn't do anything! Hudson is delusional! Just because you don't like me, doesn't mean I'm the bad guy here!" Santana was starting to get angry. "Now move and let me talk to Rachel, before I use my plans for Hudson on you two instead."

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and took two hesitant steps back. Santana stepped closer to Rachel, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry about th-"

"No, Tana, this isn't your fault. You're right Finn is delusional. I wasn't even upset about him dumping me for you," neither Rachel nor Santana noticed the rest of the Glee Club silently enter the room. "I was more upset about the thought of you flirting with him."

"So you were jealous? Of a non-existent flirtationship between me and the giant New Year's baby?"

"Yeah, I really like you and I would have been devastated if you wanted to be with Finn and not me. I know we've only been friends for a couple of months, well it's more like we've only known each other a couple of months, but-"

"Rae, stop talking so much. I like you too. I don't want him, I want you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Wow, I think that's the shortest statement I've ever heard Rachel Berry say," the pair turned around to see Quinn smiling at them, with Brittany and the rest of New Directions staring at them.

"Oh my god, Sanny! You and Rachie look so cute together!" Santana laughs along with everyone.

"Thanks, Britt-Britt."

"Hey guys what's going on?" New Directions turned to the other entrance to the choir room. There stood Finn with a dopey smile, making googly eyes at Santana.

"Well, I was just explaining to my new girlfriend what an idiot you are."

"What?"

"Dude, both of them spent two months giggling like second graders whenever they were with each other and you never noticed?" Puck questioned. "How could you not notice that she always seemed on edge, like every day was a show choir competition, anytime San was nearby or how Santana stopped everything she was doing if Rach wanted something?," he continued when Finn shook his head.

"What about the simple fact that San is the only person that has ever been able to tell Rachel to stop talking without giving us her patented Diva Storm Out?" Quinn asked.

"If you missed all that, then you, my dear step-brother, are dumber than we all thought," Kurt added.

When everyone took their seats, Santana pulled Rachel into her lap just as Mr. Schuester walked through the door.

Finn sat behind the drums and slouched; _I really thought she liked me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gusto en conocerlo. Tal vez debería centrarse más en la clase, en lugar de aplastar a una animadora, usted probablemente no va a conseguir. Por cierto, tu español es horrible, pero quizás eso no es del todo culpa tuya.
> 
> Nice to meet you. Maybe you should focus more on the lesson, instead of crushing on a cheerleader, you probably will not get. By the way, your Spanish is horrible, but maybe that is not entirely your fault.


	6. Lo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Use this link to see Santana's outfit: www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=61008002

Santana Lopez walked towards her house and saw a brunette sitting on her front porch. She immediately recognized the visitor once she stepped onto the front walkway.

"Hey, you. What are you doing out here on the porch?" The brunette stood up to hug Santana.

"No one was home. Though I already knew that, since your mom is still in California."

"Rachel, you have a key. You didn't have to wait out here. The fact that you get out before I do, and we both know the house will be empty is the reason I gave you a key," Santana said as she opened the front door, allowing Rachel to enter the large house first.

Rachel went straight to the basement. She still obeyed Mrs. Lopez's "no guests in the bedroom" rule, even though no one was there to enforce it. As Santana followed her down the stairs, she heard the distinct dragging of feet. She turned around to see her girlfriend dropping face first onto the large black faux leather sofa. Rachel sat on the floor next to Santana's head and placed a soothing hand on her back.

"What's wrong San?" Santana sat up and looked at Rachel in silence. "You're wearing different clothes," Rachel noticed the Catwoman t-shirt and black skinny jeans; she was wearing a Wonder Woman shirt and blue skinnies that morning when she last saw her. "What happened?"

_Santana walked out of her AP Calculus class and was headed to her locker to grab her things for her session in the Images class during her free period. She was ten feet away from her locker and her best friend when she felt a cold slap. She attempted to open her eyes, but the burning forced her to close them back. The red ice covered the floor around her, but most of it was on her face and staining her clothes. The laughter of her fellow students filled the hallway, until a single voice was heard in her ear._

_"I got you San," Brittany tried to get Santana to moved from the spot she was standing in, but Santana wanted to see if anyone would stick up for her this one time. The voice of a certain blonde allowed the Latina to raise her head and listen._

_"What the heck is wrong with you Azimio?!"_

_"I don't want her spreading all her loserness around my school," the football player said with confidence._

_"She has never even said a word to you or any of the jocks who aren't in Glee Club! You know what! J-just go away!" Azimio turned around and threw the Big Gulp Cup to the ground in front of Santana's feet. "And don't come near her ever again!" Quinn yelled as Brittany lead her best friend to the bathroom. Santana always switched lockers with the freshman so she had a locker near the bathrooms on every floor, just in case._

_"We got you, Santana," Brittany assured the Latina once Quinn caught up with them_.

"Aww, baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to help you," Rachel climbed onto the couch next to the artist and pulled Santana's head down onto your shoulder. Santana snuggled closer to her tiny girlfriend and silently shook her head, telling the other girl that it wasn't her fault.

"What are you doing here?"

Rachel ignored the sudden topic change and answered the question,"I wanted to tell you that... I have a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?" Santana asked sitting up so she could see the small brunette.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly," Rachel giggled as she threw her legs onto Santana's lap.

"So, you drove all the way from Carmel to tell me that?"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded, smiling at her girlfriend. "You'll find out what it is tomorrow. I promise." She kissed the tip of Santana's nose and reached past her to turn on the iPod that was always on the docking station.

"I think I know what you can do to get everyone off your back," Rachel said after a few hours.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Santana questioned, running her hand through Rachel long, curly, chocolate locks.

"Show them Lo."

"What?" The comic book geek pulled her hands out if Rachel's hair and looked at the smaller girl with a very confused look on her face.

"Show. Them. Lo. That's all I'm going to say. You're smart enough to figure out what that means," Santana looked even more confused as Rachel stood from her last position in the Latina's lap. "I have to go home, well to daddy's place. He's working a double at the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow." Santana watched her small girlfriend walk up the stairs, thinking about what she ad said. _Lo?_

* * *

"San? Where are you?" Quinn walked into her best friends house wondering where the Latina was, since she usually waited outside for the cheerleader to pick her up for school.

"I'm right here." Quinn turned towards the voice and found herself facing a young woman she had only seen in person once before. Santana wasn't wearing her usual superhero t-sirt and skinny jeans with matching sneakers. The blonde was shocked to say the least.

"Oh my- you look stunning," Santana sighed at her best friend's expression. She walked past speechless the blonde and grabbed the leather backpack by the front door.

She turned away from the inside garage door and asked, "Are you coming with me or walking to school?"

Quinn regained her composure and followed Santana to her garage, where the Latina's car was always parked. Santana got into the Camaro Z28 and pulled out of the garage when Quinn fastened herself into the passenger seat.

They pulled up to the school about ten minutes later and Quinn had to find out what was going on in her best friend's head.

"What brought this on?" She asked gesturing to Santana's outfit.

"Rachel said something to me yesterday."

"Did you tell her about the slushy?"

"I kinda had to. She saw me wearing different clothes when I got home. But she to me to 'show them Lo' and that is exactly what I'm doing."

"Well then, let's go show'em." Quinn and Santana exited the car and walked through the car filled parking lot towards the front door. Once there, Quinn stopped to make sure Santana was ready for what she was about to do. The Latina gave the blonde a quick nod and they pushed open the doors to McKinley High.

Everyone stopped moving when the doors slammed into the walls behind them. Normally, they would have continued on with their morning routines, but today it wasn't some angry athlete, but Quinn Fabray and a young woman known only by the name of "Lo". They all stared as their head cheerleader and the object of most of their fantasies sauntered into the school and went straight for the lockers they knew belonged to Quinn, Brittany, and the Glee Club captain, Santana. A cloud of confusion fell over the students of McKinley as they watched the girls.

"You ready for class Q?" Lo asked ignoring the stares from her fellow students.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes called, as she tried to catch up with the boy on his way to the choir room. "Have you seen her?"

"Yes, I have. Do you know why she's here?" He asked as they entered the choir room.

"I don't know, but at least this way the jocks pay more attention to her and not the slushy machine."

Once almost everyone else had arrived, including Shue who was on time for once, Kurt finally realized Santana was missing.

"Has anyone seen Santana?"

"No, I haven't seen her all day," Blaine answered. "Even after one day, I miss the superhero shirts."

"Well I for one-" Mercedes was cut off when Lo entered the room, flanked by Quinn and Brittany, who's pinky was linked with the Latina's. Tina saw their fingers before anyone else and put two and two together.

"Oh my god."

"Do you have something to say Tina?"

Kurt finally shook off his surprise and asked, "How do you know her name?"

"Because she's Santana," all of New Directions, except for the Cheerios and Puck, turned to the Asian girl with a mixture of confused and shocked looks on their faces.

"Nice. I'm really glad someone figured it out. Even my teachers didn't realize it."

"I didn't think you would understand what I was saying," they all turned to the voice, most of them with surprised expressions. There stood the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline.

"What are you doing here Berry? Shouldn't you and St. James be plotting our downfall?"

"Actually Mercedes, I am no longer a member of Vocal Adrenaline, since I am now a student here at McKinley."

"What?" Lo turned towards the tiny brunette and smiled. "Is that what you were talking about last night?"

"Last night?" Kurt looked even more confused now than when he first saw Lo inside the school. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"Fine, here's the quick version."

_Santana had just celebrated her 16th birthday with her parents, Quinn, and Rachel in Manhattan, when a man approached the group with an offer for the young Latina._

_"If you accept this your face will be all over Times Square before the end of the week."_

_"I'll do it, on one condition."_

_"Anything you want."_

_"Don't use my real name. You can call me... Lo."_

"So, you've been keeping this a secret for two years?" Mike asked. Santana answered with a nod.

"Okay, now what about you and the midget?"

"Watch it Zizes. That is just as easy to explain."

_Santana was finally out of freshman year and looking forward to three months of summer before her last 3 years of torture... high school began. She was sitting on a bench in the park when she heard that voice._

_"You look very calm and happy."_

_"Rae, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Miami with your dads for the month."_

_"Daddy decided to stay and work on getting the new wing of the hospital open, so I figured I would stay here and hang out with my best friend."_

_"That's sweet." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?"_

_"Like, on a date?"_

_"Yeah. Do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_"Yes, I would love to."_

_"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"We'll see how dinner goes first."_

"Wow. All this time we thought you were single."

"If you found out I was dating the captain of Vocal Adrenaline, you would have sworn that every bad thing that happened to us was courtesy of Sue and Rachel."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest when Puck interjected, "You're right, we would have."

"Well now that you guys know the whole story. I would like to audition for a spot in the New Directions. If that's okay with you, Mr. Schuester."

The man had been sitting there listening and thinking about how he didn't really know much about students before he answered, "Of course, unless you guys just want to give her a spot, since she's been proving herself these last three years."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the man. "Um, yeah!" They yelled, while Santana went to scoop Rachel into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Use this link to see Santana's outfit: www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=61008002


	7. New Twin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't really know where this one came from. I'm not too fond of it but some of you might be, so I posted it.

When Leroy Phillips found out his ex- girlfriend and best friend was pregnant he was both happy and scared. He wanted to be there for his child, but he didn't know how his boyfriend, Hiram, would take it.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him.

"We'll figure it out."

* * *

When Hiram found out Maribel Lopez was pregnant, he happy for Leroy, but angry at her.

"You can't take him away from me."

Maribel turned to look at the shorter man, "I don't want to. He loves you, but just know, _you_ can't keep him away from his daughter."

* * *

They had already chosen the names for their little girl, when Leroy made a decision. His plan had to change when Maribel's fiancé, Cris, got a job offer out of state. And then again when, Maribel gave birth to twin girls.

"We planned to take care of one child. We, I'm not prepared to take care to two little girls, Maribel."

"As much as it pains me to say this," Cris interrupted. "Wh-what if Raquel stayed here with you and Hiram and Cristina went to Ohio with Maribel and me?"

"That could work." The other three people turned to Hiram, who was silent throughout the entire birthing process. "Even though, I'm not too fond of Maribel, Leroy has to be able to see Cristina at some point. And Maribel can come see Raquel."

After a silent conversation with Leroy, Maribel turned to the other two men and said, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

_16 Years Later_

The laughter of the McKinley High's students floats through the hallway. Slushies aren't anything new, but it seems to be funnier when it happens to the new kid. Rachel Berry stood in the middle of the hallway covered in cherry, blueberry, and grape slushy. The cheerleaders and football players that threw the half frozen beverages stood back admiring their handy work.

"What happened?" a blonde with chin length hair asked her taller blonde friend.

"Some baby Cheerios and a couple of the football guys slushied the new girl. She just walked out of class; I was about to say hi, when they came up," the tall blonde cheerleader looked down and away from the slushy covered girl.

"It's ok, Britt. Where's Santana?"

"I don't know, she ran off when they threw the first slushy. She's not gonna hurt anyone, is she, Quinn?" Brittany looked up at her friend with a desperate look in her eye. Quinn just shrugged and bit her bottom lip, and glanced around the crowded hallway looking for their best friend.

Santana Lopez stormed through the hallway, back towards the large group that had gathered around Rachel. Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, and Mike Chang trailed behind the angry Latina, each one of them holding a bag. Once the smaller group pushed their way through the crowd, Santana stood in between the perpetrators and her friends.

"Was there a reason you attempted to drown her in slushy?"

"We think the new kids should learn how things work around here when they get here, not once they make friends," answered one of the cheerleaders.

"If they make any," one of the football players added. Santana's eyes narrowed and darkened. She turned her head to speak over her shoulder.

"Take her to the locker room. Quinn, Brittany. Go with them." Upon hearing the Latina's words, Mercedes, Kurt, and the two blondes grabbed Rachel and pushed her towards the locker room. The three remaining football players placed themselves next to Santana. "The rule about slushies is to never deal them out unless ordered to, with Ben-Israel being the exception. Am I correct?" Mike and Puck, who were closest to her, nodded. "I didn't tell you to do anything. I know for a fact that Hudson over here didn't and neither did Quinn."

"She's not on the Cheerios anymore. We don't have to listen to her."

"As long as she's my girlfriend you do," the venom in her captain's voice forced the cheerleader to drop her head and watch the floor. "As I was saying, I know that Mike and Brittany would never tell someone to toss a slushy. Puck wouldn't tell you to throw a slushy at a girl either. This means that the four of you disobeyed the rule, so you get a special present from the four of us." Puck, Finn, and Mike each pulled a gallon of Sno-cone flavoring from their bags. "But first, the two you," she added pointing at the scared cheerleaders, "Need to return those uniforms. While you so-called boys need to hand over those lettermans; this stuff stains and I doubt Beiste wants you walking around in multi-colored jackets. You can put these on," she handed each girl a pair of ill-fitting sweatpants and an A/V Club t-shirt. The look in Santana's eyes told them not to even think about arguing with her.

The three football players on Santana's side stepped closer to the other four athletes and poured the blue and green liquids over their heads. Santana stood back and chuckled darkly. Once the laughter of the other students began to die down, the head cheerleader silently shooed the Rachel's attackers away and the rest of the crowd just gradually drifted apart. _I'm so glad school ended an hour ago. Now, to help the new girl._

Santana walked into the Cheerios locker room, to see Brittany hugging Rachel, who was now wearing Santana's emergency slushy clothes.

"Rachel Berry right?" the small singer looked up into almost black eyes.

"Yes. Does stuff like that always happen?" Rachel asked sitting on the nearby bench. Santana straddled the bench a couple feet away from the smaller girl.

"Not unless we say so. I was supposed to show you around and I was looking for you when they started throwing the slushies. I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn't want to help you." _Why am I apologizing to this girl?_

"It's okay. Thank you for helping me. I don't think my fathers would have appreciated me getting into their car covered in food dye and shaved ice."

"Well, believe me when I say it won't happen again, you're with us now and I don't let anything happen to my people. Come with us," Santana stood and nodded her head towards the door. Finn, Mike, and Puck were standing outside the door waiting for their lady friends and Kurt. "This is Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, and Noah Puckerman," the Latina said to Rachel pointing to each of the boys, who nodded and smiled at the tiny girl. "We need to get to Glee Club. Rachel, did you want to come with us?" They started walking to the choir room when the small brunette nodded.

They walked into the choir room to see Holly Holiday singing "Do You Want to Touch Me" to the New Directions members already in the room. "Welcome to McKinley Rachel Berry."

* * *

"Thank you for giving me a ride home Santana," the Latina turned to the girl sitting in the passenger seat of her BMW. Rachel's dad called her after Glee rehearsal to tell her that he got an emergency call from the hospital and wouldn't be able to pick her up.

"Anytime, do you need a ride to school in the morning?"

"That would be great, I know my father will be incredibly tired once he comes home from work and daddy might just stay at the hospital."

"Wow, hablas demasiado." (1)

"Yo hablo español con fluidez, para que lo sepas," the tiny brunette smiled as Santana's eyes widened at her statement. "Well, I should be going. Again, thank you for the ride." (2)

Santana watched the other girl until she entered her house. _I think i just made a new friend._ _  
_

* * *

_2 Months Later_

**From Rae (Pequeña Estrella)**

**Hello, Santana. How are you today?**

_Really Rae?_

_**From Tana** _

_**Pretty good. Sup wit u?** _

_Must you speak like that Santana?_

**My fathers wish to have dinner with you and your parents, so that they may meet my "First day savior" as they put it and the wonderful people who raised her.**

**_Im sure they wudnt mind. Parent nite is comin up @ skool, th rents cn gt 2 kno each othr then. Sound good?_ **

**That sounds great. And while they get acquainted, I can give you a crash course in proper grammar and spelling.**

_**As you already know, Rachel Berry, I have amazing grammar skills. My pronunciations and spelling are perfect in English, Spanish, and French.** _

**You speak French?**

_**Sí, supongo que mi padre quería que yo lo sepa, así que mi madre me enseñó.** (3)_

_She only does that when we talk about her father… Or when she wants to annoy me._

**Ok, I will see you on Monday. Goodnight, Santana.**

_**Night, Rae.** _

* * *

"Is there a reason I have to be here?"

Santana rolled her eyes at her dad. "Because you are further proof that anyone who associates with me is awesome. Successful surgeons in Lima are a rarity and all the Lima Losers in this school know that. Plus, you get to say that I, C. Santana Lopez HBIC of McKinley, am your stepdaughter."

"Whatever, Santi." Santana laughed at her dad then turned around when she heard someone call her name.

"Rae! Over here!" The small brunette made her way through the parents and students filling the hallway towards her best friend, with a short Jewish man and a taller caramel colored man trailing behind her. Rachel hugged the Latina when she reached her. As Santana hugged the girl tighter she heard her mother gasp.

"Leroy?"

"Ma-Maribel? I didn't know you all were in Lima." Leroy Berry had not seen the mother of his children in 14 years. After Cris, Maribel and Cristina moved to Cincinnati, he later found out; the three of them lost contact around the time Leroy and Hiram got married. He went from getting monthly updates and Skype conversations and bi-monthly pictures of his youngest daughter to nothing. He had only seen the raven haired girl once in person since she and Rachel were born, that was on their first birthday.

"Ay Dios mio." Rachel and Santana were incredibly confused.

"Cris how are you?" Leroy greeted the other man. Hiram stayed silent.

"I'm good."

"Cristina," he whispered. "You look just like your mother, so beautiful."

"How do you know my name? No one knows my name. And how do you know my parents?"

"Santana th-th-this is-" Maribel stuttered.

"I think this is a conversation better held in private," Cris interrupted his wife before the stutter got worse and she started hyperventilating. The other adults nodded, while the two teens furrowed their eyebrows and held hands as they exited the school, making sure to keep some sort of distance between themselves and their parents.

* * *

They four adults sat on the couch in the Lopez living room, as their daughters sat close together on the love seat across from them, waiting for them to speak.

"Mami, ¿qué estabas tratando de decir antes?" Santana broke the silence, her honey colored eyes never leaving her mother's darker ones. (4)

"Leroy es t-tu padre," Santana's eyes widened and she turned to look at the dark skinned man.

"How is that possible?" Rachel questioned looking back and forth between her father and the light skinned Hispanic woman.

"The two of you never formally met," Leroy answered. "Maribel and I used to date. I found out she was pregnant a little while after we broke, after I had already started dating Hiram."

Cris continued the story, "The entire time your mother was pregnant everyone thought she was carrying one baby. When Raquel, _Rachel_ , was born, we found out she was actually pregnant with twins."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but did you just call me _Raquel_?"

"Yes, that is what Leroy and your mother chose to name you."

"I changed your name after your father and I got married. You became Rachel Berry, instead of Raquel Gonzalez-Phillips," Hiram cut in.

"After the two of you were born, Leroy and Hiram stayed in New York with Rachel and Maribel and I brought Santana to Cincinnati and then here to Lima," Cris reached over to grab his wife's hands, never taking his eyes off his step-daughters. "We tried to keep contact with each other, but after a while everything just stopped."

Maribel decided to speak up, "You weren't supposed to meet like this. Santi, your dad and I were going to wait until you asked about your father before we said anything. When you came home and talked about your new friend, we never thought about the fact that Leroy and Hiram had gotten married and Leroy took Hiram's last name."

"And Rachel, when you talked about your new best friend you told us her name was Santana Lopez. Why don't you go by Cristina?" Leroy's gaze moved to the half-Hispanic teenager sitting next to his little star.

"Because _Cristina Phillips_ doesn't sound as tough as Santana Lopez," she answered with a shrug. "Plus the only things I knew about you was that you wanted me to learn French, for the same reason I'm guessing you wanted Rae to know Spanish, and that your middle name is Christophe, which makes Cristina more personal than it already is. I didn't need people asking me if I was named after my step-father since his name is Cris; I know my mother named me Cristina after _you_ , but with a different spelling."

"Dad," Rachel decided to speak up, "Why does Tana know more about you, than I know about my mother?"

"That was my fault," Hiram answered. "I told him to leave the knowledge of your mother up to you. If you asked us about her, we would tell you. But you were distracted by all of your activities that you never came to us to talk about her, about Maribel."

"So Santana and I are twins?" All four adults nodded. "Our real names are Raquel and Cristina and Mrs. Lopez and Dad are our biological parents?" Again they nodded.

Santana turned to look at Rachel, when their identical eyes met she said, "Everyone already thinks we act like sister's, I guess this just makes it official."

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go upstairs, I wanna play Mario Kart." Cris, Maribel, Leroy, and Hiram watched as their daughters ran to Santana's room as if the past hour had never occurred.

"Well, that went better than I thought it would," Cris said standing up from the sofa. "Who wants a beer?" the reaming parents all raised their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1= "You talk too much"
> 
> 2= "I speak Spanish fluently, just so you know"
> 
> 3= "I guess (suppose) my father wanted me to know, so my mother taught me"
> 
> 4= "Mommy, what were you trying to say before?"


	8. Future Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is the first appearance of boy!Santana, Santiago Lopez. There will be a boy!Rachel, Ryan Berry, just not in this chapter.

"San!"

Santiago turned around at the sound of his best friend's voice. "What's up Quinn?" The blonde jogged up to the lacrosse captain and attached herself to his arm.

"Have your talked to her?"

"Nope, she ignores me if I'm not talking about Glee, college, or whatever class we're in. I don't understand why she won't listen to me. I tried to compliment her the other day and she just raised her eyebrow and walked away."

Quinn shrugged, "This is Rachel Berry we're talking about. She does things that no one, but Brittany understands. Maybe she thinks all those rumors are true."

"The one where I've slept with half the girls in this school or the one where I've dated every single cheerleader from here and Carmel?"

"Both. Rachel isn't that type of girl; you already know she isn't going to make anything easy for you."

Santiago sighed as they approached their first class. "And I'm not that type of guy. I don't want her to make it easy, I just want to have a conversation with her."

Quinn shrugged again. "Maybe it's not meant to be. What if we got Britt to talk to her," the cheerleader said as they sat at their usual desks in French.

"Usually, the best friend is the one trying to keep me away."

"Britt loves you, okay?" The Latino nodded. "Now, help me with these verb tenses."

* * *

"Alright guys, this week we are going to take a look at boy bands and girl groups," Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the choir room, late as usual.

"Why?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because, whenever you guys sing, you perform songs by rock bands or solo artists or-"

"Journey," everyone chuckled at Santiago's interjection, "or show tunes."

"Yes, Santiago. The point of doing boy bands and girl groups is to pull you out of your comfort zone. Now, I'm going to allow each of you to choose your own songs, but you have to dedicate the song to someone." He headed to his office to give them time to brainstorm. "Oh, the Jonas Brothers count as a boy band and none of Justin Timberlake's solo work."

"So, what song would be good for me to sing?" Quinn asked Santiago, who had been laying across the chairs with his head in the blonde's lap. He opened his eyes to look at her and think.

"'No Scrubs' by TLC. It's the perfect way to get Puckerman off your back. Just dedicate it to him before you sing."

"Do you have any idea what you're gonna sing?"

"I have the perfect song, but I'm going to need some help. I think Artie would do a good job"

"Tell me later, okay"

"Yo, Abrams! I need your help with my song," the raven haired boy exclaimed from his position on the top row.

"Sure, thing. As long as you help me with mine." Santiago nodded and turned back to his blonde friend.

"Now, let's hit the auditorium to work on your song."

* * *

After listening to Puck and Finn butcher the Jonas Brother's "Still in Love with You", Quinn decided to sing her song.

"This song is dedicated to Puck." Everyone laughed when Quinn got to the chorus, Puck's smug grin quickly disappeared, while Finn remained confused.

"Is there anyone else prepared to sing today?" Artie raised his hand and looked towards Santiago. When the Latino nodded, Mr. Schuester gestured for them to head to the stage.

"This is for Sugar." The beginning of Mindless Behavior's "My Girl" began to play and all the girls smiled and awed at how sweet Artie was.

When the song ended Santiago said, "I'm ready, Mr. Shue." Santiago removed the leather jacket he was wearing and adjusted his hoodie.

"This song is for Rachel Berry. Before you say anything, this will be nothing like the Justin Bieber Experience, that I refused to be a part of, this seems to be the only way I can get you to listen to me. So, just pay attention."

_A couple of years and I'm gonna know your name_

_It's like I waited for you forever,_

_And I know this might sound insane_

_But it won't be long, 'til we're gonna take this up_

_What I'm talking about is our future love_

_You're so far away, maybe you're right next door_

_Got me picturing your face again_

_Something worth waiting for_

_I put all others behind me, they don't live up_

_I know you're my fate, you were made just for me_

_Chorus:_

_Baby if they ask me_

_I would say: I don't even know your name_

_And when they ask me_

_Does it change?_

_No, it don't change a thing_

_'Cause it's something about the way you love_

_And it's something about the way you'll know me_

_That I can't explain enough_

_There's just something about our future love, future love, future love_

_There's just something about a future love, future love, future love_

_Walking hand in hand, going in a second date_

_I can picture what you're wearing_

_And I swear I can't hardly wait_

_Thought of all the ways we meet for the very first time_

_I can see the place, feel the love at first sight_

_Chorus:_

_Baby if they ask me_

_I would say: I don't even know your name_

_And when they ask me_

_Does it change?_

_No, it don't change a thing_

_'Cause it's something about the way you love_

_And it's something about the way you'll know me_

_That I can't explain enough_

_There's just something about our future love, future love, future love_

_There's just something about a future love, future love, future love_

_I know, the minute you pull up next to me_

_We standing there like destiny_

_When it feels like you're fighting just to breathe_

_That's when you know_

_The minute I pull up next to you_

_Suddenly you don't know what to do_

_Everything inside you says that I'm the one_

_Chorus:_

_Baby if they ask me_

_I would say: I don't even know your name_

_And when they ask me_

_Does it change?_

_No, it don't change a thing_

_'Cause it's something about the way you love_

_And it's something about the way you'll know me_

_That I can't explain enough_

_Baby if they ask me_

_I would say: I don't even know your name_

_And when they ask me_

_Does it change?_

_No, it don't change a thing_

_'Cause it's something about the way you love_

_And it's something about the way you'll know me_

_That I can't explain enough_

_There's just something about our future love, future love, future love_

_There's just something about a future love, future love, future love_

_There's just something about our future love, future love, future love_

_There's just something about a future love, future love, future love_

_Future love, yeah_

_Ooh oh oh_

"That was amazing Santiago. Rachel do you have anything to say to him?"

"Can we talk in private?" Rachel asked. Santiago nodded and the two of them left the auditorium and the rest of New Directions and headed to the choir room. "So you like me?"

"Yes," he saw no reason the beat around the bush. "Every time I tried to tell you, you would blow me off and treat me like all those cocky athletes who have nothing to offer.

"I'm sorry, I've dealt with Noah, Finn, and the other boys in this school for so long that I wrongly assumed you were just like them."

"I understand why you would think that, but just know I'm not them."

"I know that now. I will see you tomorrow Santiago."

"Wait! Will you go out with me Friday?" His voice made her stop before she left the room.

"I'll think about it." He chuckled and watched his future girlfriend walk out of the choir room.


	9. The DJ

"Get up."

"No."

"Rachel Barbra Berry! Get your butt up off that couch right now!" Rachel turned over at the sound of her best friend and roommate yelling at her. Blaine never yelled.

"I do not appreciate you screaming at me Blaine Devon Anderson," she said burying her face back in the pillow. She didn't respond when Blaine pulled the blanket off her body.

"Get up. Take a shower and put some nice clothes on. Kurt is taking us out to a new club."

Rachel turned her face towards the sockless singer, "I am not nearly happy enough to go out and be surrounded by drunk, sweaty, horny club goers."

"Rach finals ended two weeks ago, stop thinking that you failed your tests. You are one of the smartest people on this campus, if you failed, then so did everyone else that didn't cheat. We are about to graduate from NYADA, one of the top music schools in the country, you are excelling in everything. So to celebrate us finally being finished with college, we are going out; you better be ready in an hour." He started to walk out of the tiny girl's room and into his smaller one, but turned back when he remembered something else, "Also, you got a bunch of emails from your professors." He laughed at the tiny singer running to her computer that had been sitting in the living room for the past 48 hours.

"Why didn't you tell me? They sent these yesterday!" in her flustered state she couldn't unlock her computer fast enough for her liking.

"Calm down. And I did try to tell you, you just threw a pillow at me and rolled over. Also, you owe me a drink for every test you pass"

Rachel finally got her laptop unlocked and her email open. "I passed everything! Oh my Barbara, I passed!"

"Told you so; now, go get dressed. You owe me 6 drinks"

* * *

"There are a lot of people in here!" Rachel yelled over the loud chatter and music filling the underground club.

"They all come here for one of the DJs. The music here is amazing, but when this particular one gets behind the table, everyone goes nuts," Kurt responded leaning close to Rachel to speak into her ear.

"Who's thirsty? Rachel's buying." Blaine pushed his way towards the bar after getting his boyfriend and best friend's order and money from Rachel.

The music was cut off and Rachel was surprised when everyone cheered instead of protesting like she expected.

"Alright everybody! I would like to welcome to the stage the number one DJ in New York City! DJ Nu-Lo!"

Kurt had managed to get the three of them close to the stage and Rachel was able to see a caramel skinned woman wearing skinny jeans covered in pockets and zippers and a t-shirt that said "Lebanese" on it. "No Hands" by Waka Flocka Flame started to play once she plugged in the headphones she was wearing. She watched the DJ a little longer before turning her attention to the nearest person who was willing to dance with her.

* * *

She saw her as soon as she reached the stage. Those brown eyes caught her attention immediately. If she ever told that to her friends they would laugh and tell her that there were almost a hundred girls with brown eyes in the club that night. But the DJ didn't care; all she knew was that the short brunette in the blue dress was incredibly beautiful and was definitely getting into VIP, if she wanted to.

* * *

The crowd always loved her mixes, but tonight's group was going wild. Her set was usually about 10 minutes long, but no one wanted to let her stop. That's what she told Noah backstage at least, she really just wanted to see that tiny brunette dance some more. Once the club's patrons finally let her stop she told her bouncer to clear the VIP room and only friends were allowed in there.

"Hey! Do you guys want to go to the VIP room?" Kurt asked his Blaine and Rachel. The two nodded and followed the young fashion designer to a room towards the back of the club. Kurt smiled at the bouncer and informed that the bouncer that the other two were friends of his.

"Kurt! What's up man?" Rachel saw a man with a shaved head say to her friend. "Who are these beautiful people?"

"This is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson," Kurt answered reaching for Blaine's hand. "And this lovely young lady is his best friend Rachel Berry."

"Nice to meet you Rachel, Blaine," the man said extending his hand to the two college seniors. "You can call me Noah or Puck, whichever you prefer. This is DJ Nu-Lo," he stated gesturing to the DJ, who was sitting behind him quietly, "but away from the crowd she prefers to go by Santana. Since you two are friends of my boy Kurt, you are friends of me and San."

"Well, thank you for extending your friendship to us Noah. And it is nice to meet both you and Santana," she smiled at the woman, who she noticed had been watching her through Santana's entire set and encore.

After about ten minutes of listening to Blaine, Kurt, and Noah talk about random subjects, Rachel turned to Santana who had her eyes trained on Noah's face. "You don't talk much, do you?"

The Latina didn't answer. "Santana?" the DJ moved her gaze to Rachel's face, when the smaller woman touched her leg. The confused look on Santana's face told Rachel to repeat her original question, "I said, you don't talk much, do you?"

Santana smirked and merely shook her head. Rachel chuckled at the non-verbal answer she received. Noah looked over and saw his best friend smiling at the tiny woman beside her. He knew that as long Rachel was there Santana's attention would be on her the entire time.

After a few more questions from Rachel and silent gestures from Santana, the Latina finally said, "Your friends talk a lot."

Rachel was slightly shocked by the raspy, but sultry voice that came from the caramel skinned woman next to her. Her response to the statement was a simple nod.

After being informed by the bouncer that the club was closing soon, the small VIP group grabbed the few items they had and began to make their way to the back door. Puck, who was holding the door for his friends, grabbed Rachel and pulled her to the side once she cleared the doorway. Santana didn't seem to notice the squeal that came from the soon-to-be NYADA grad as she continued walking, playing with her phone.

"She likes you."

"I realized that by the fact that she was smiling every time I looked at her."

"Let me say this: Santana hardly ever gives a verbal response to anyone. But she spoke to you today. Be proud of that," he added walking away from the brunette to his raven haired friend.

"I will."

* * *

"Pizza or Thai?"

"Pizza!"

"Thai!"

"Thai!"

"Pizza!"

"Okay, Santana, you're the tie- breaker. What'll it be?" The Latina looked at her new friends and Puck; she held up her hand and Puck knew she was asking for a high five.

"Pizza it is!" Noah yelled pulling out his cellphone to place the order.

"Have long are you and Noah been friends?" Rachel suddenly asked Santana.

The DJ shrugged her shoulders and said, "Forever." The future Broadway star smiled at the one word answer.

Santana and Puck had gotten closer to Rachel and Blaine since the NYADA grads' first night in the Santana's club. Santana and Puck met Kurt during their senior year in high school, when he moved to Miami from New York. After their sophomore year at University of Miami, the trio decided to move to New York City. Santana and Kurt both attended Julliard, while Puck went to NYU; Santana also took some Psychology and Business classes at Columbia online. Kurt met Blaine and Rachel when some of the junior Julliard students were chosen to perform with junior NYADA students. Puck and Santana opened their club, Kolors, shortly before their graduation from college (Julliard and NYU graduation ceremonies were held before NYADA's). These past few months spent with the older, overly dramatic, future superstars has had Puck listening to his life-long best friend talk, even if it was only short sentences that were less than 10 words. Rachel, however, found herself talking less and less, content with the silence that rested between herself and Santana.

The pizza had arrived a while ago, but Rachel and Santana were trying to let the boys grabbed some of the greasy food before them so they wouldn't lose any fingers.

"Hey, San, do you want cheese or sausage?" Rachel wasn't surprised when she didn't receive an answer. "Santana?" She turned around and looked at the Latina, who was sprawled face down on the sectional farthest from the kitchen of Santana's penthouse apartment. The Latina was doing something on her phone. _Probably playing "Plants vs. Zombies"._ "Santana? I think food is a little more important than a game on your cellphone."

Puck saw (and heard) Rachel struggling to get Santana's attention from her position across the apartment, so he decided to intervene. He moved from his position beside Blaine at the dining room table and stood in front of his best friend. She looked up at him and he signed, "Cheese or sausage?"

"Both," she signed back.

Puck walked over to Rachel and took the plate she made for Santana back to the Latina, who had now pulled out her laptop.

"She's deaf," Noah said when he walked back to Rachel. "You probably didn't realize it. She keeps her eyes on you so she can read your lips, which she happens to be really good at."

"I didn't know at all. Is that why you told me to be proud of the fact she spoke to me that night we met?"

"Yeah, before that San hadn't said a word to anyone in five years. You are the first person she's spoken to since junior year of high school. You're special to her Rach. You are actually the only person she speaks to."

"And somehow, she manages to keep you quiet," Blaine added as he approached the pair. "You were always a talkative person, but Santana seems to have mellowed you out. You two are good for each other. You fit perfectly together."

"Yeah we do," the trio turned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Santana standing there with an empty paper plate in her hand and a smile on her face. "Do you want to go on a date with me Rachel?"

The small brunette nodded and flashed the Latina a mega-watt smile. Santana chuckled at the wordless response and thought _Oh yeah, we are definitely good for each other._


	10. Avatar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d been watching a lot of “Avatar: The Last Airbender” and “Legend of Korra” , so this is the “Avatar” version of Glee (I have no idea where this came from). Secret Anderpez!siblings… Enjoy!

“Noah!” Rachel Berry ran down the hallway trying to catch up to her best friend. The clean shaven teen turned around and smiled at the earth kingdom pendant on the blue ribbon around the small girl’s neck.

“Yes Rachel?” She in turn smiled at the water tribe charm Puck was wearing on his green belt.

“I had a question to ask you.” She continued when he nodded, “Um, this might seem a little random, but is Santana a bender?”

Puck quirked an eyebrow at the water-bender’s question, “Why do you want to know?”

“Well, she’s never talked about any bending training or any duels and I’ve never seen her training with any of the non-benders. I just wanted to know?”

“Okay. To answer your question, yes, Santana is a bender. But I do not what her element is.”

“That’s fine. I figured if she is a bender, she would be a fire-bender,” she said as she led the boy towards the choir room. “Maybe even an earth-bender.”

“You never know. She could be an air-bender or a water-bender like you.”

“Who could be like Berry?” The duo turned to find Santana walking into the choir room right behind them.

“You, Rach thought you were an earth-bender.”

“Oh, well, no I’m not an earth-bender, Rachel. And I’m not telling you what I am,” the Latina said as she walked past them to take a seat in the back row.

“Puck, Rachel, can you guys take a seat,” Mr. Shue said, on time for once. “I will not be giving you an assignment this week. You guys need to be focused for the school wide dueling exhibition and pro-bending matches. For those of you who are non-benders, you will be using your weapons training against others. As you already know, your initial opponent is chosen randomly, so while you prepare for the exhibition, I suggest you spar with people from different elements.” The teacher saw the eager looks on his students’ faces and decided not to torture them by talking more, “Go ahead and practice some.”

The New Directions almost tackled each other to move the chairs and instruments into the storage spaces of the choir room. They each ran into the nearby locker rooms and bathrooms to change into their sparring clothes or respective elemental armor. Blaine, Santana, and Tina, however, changed into grey, white, and black pro-bending uniforms, respectively. No one said anything to them, they were used to the three of them not representing their nations; they knew, however, that Tina was a fire-bender. Blaine and Santana refused to acknowledge their questions.

Santana picked up a training sword and stood in front of Finn, silently conveying her request to spar.

“Do you really wanna fight me, Lopez?” the uncoordinated boy asked, picking up his sword.

“I wouldn’t have requested if I didn’t want to.” Santana watched as Finn swung his sword in circles, “You non-benders think you are so amazing, just because you know how to handle a sword.”

“Better than you, no one even knows what you do.”

“You don’t always need bending to preserve your and your family’s honor Finn,” Rachel interjected. “You of all people should know this.”

“Whatever Rachel,” Finn turned back towards his Latina opponent only to have himself quickly disarmed and facing two swords. “What the heck, Santana?!”

“Proves I don’t need bending to beat you. Try again, try to keep a better grip,” she added tossing him a sword. They fought for a few more minutes, with Santana giving Finn tips, but paying little attention to him otherwise.

“Santana!” The Latina shook herself out of her daydream and turned her attention to the tiny water-bender calling her name. “Do you want to spar with me?”

“Um, yeah, sure,” Santana watched as Blaine and Puck removed the cover that sat over the man-made reservoir. The raven-haired girl strategically placed herself between Rachel and her water source. The rest of the New Directions stood on the walls and watched intently, hoping to see Santana bend for the first time.

“Are you ready?” The tiny water bender immediately tried to move the Latina from her position, once she nodded. Santana knew her plan and stood her ground. A well placed kick, forced Santana to take a step back. _Nice moves Berry._

Once Rachel got close enough, she hit Santana across the face with a water whip. The cheerleader wasn’t phased. Almost 10 minutes of Rachel fighting and Santana dodging had the glee club on edge. _Is she ever going to bend?_

Feeling the urge to bend, Santana figured it was time to end this match. She grabbed a nearby chain and swiftly made her way behind Rachel and chained her hands to the grate over the water reservoir.

“Aah!” the brunette struggled against the chains. Santana merely turned to the girl and bowed.

“Good job Rachel! Blaine, release her.” The boy rushed to do as the Latina said. “Are we done for the day, Mr. Shue?”

The curly haired man nodded, “Yeah, good job today guys. Rachel, Santana, Puck, Blaine, Mike great work.”

“Hey, Santana, do you want to come over to my house? My dads aren’t home.”

Santana smiled at the water-bender’s question, “Sure Berry, as long as you have food,” she held the door open for the singer as they walked out of the school. “I’ll be around there later, I have to take Blaine home first.”

“Ok, see you in a few,” Rachel smiled up at the raven-haired girl when she closed Rachel’s car door.

* * *

 

“So, you going to chill with Rachel?”

“No talking Blaine. Tell dad I’ll be home around 11:30 or tomorrow morning,” Santana said as her younger brother exited her Mustang.

“It’s Friday, he’s not gonna care. Besides we spent most of our lives away from him, he’s not gonna try to stop us from doing something,” Blaine said pulling his keys from his bag.

“Call Tina, ask her to come over. When I come home both of you better be able to fight with fire daggers,” she chuckled at her brother’s pout as she pulled away from the curb.

As the teen pulled up to Rachel’s home, she considered pulling off without a word to the tiny brunette. That is until she found herself ringing the water-bender’s doorbell.

“Hi, Santana!” The small singer stepped away from the doorway and gestured for Santana to enter. “Come in. As I told you before my dads aren’t here. I hope you don’t mind me splitting my attention between you and the kitchen. I got a late start on dinner, Quinn decided to drive incredibly slow today.”

Santana’s only response was a quiet chuckle and a nod. The cheerleader followed Rachel as she made her way back to the kitchen. The house was covered with water tribe furniture: blue and white candles and rocks, flower pots and vases with depictions of the Hundred-Years War, and just a hint of green, which she figured was because Puck spent so much time with Rachel.

“I’m intrigued as to why you asked me to come over,” Rachel was surprised to hear the Latina’s voice; they had been in her home together for almost an hour and Santana had not said a word.  _God, I love her voice. That is not the voice of an air-bender._

“Santana, may I ask you a question?” The pro-bender nodded. _Quiet like an earth-bender._ “Why don’t you ever tell anyone what your element is?”

“If I want someone to know, they’ll find out on _my_ terms.” _Woman of few words, just like the fire-benders. Stubborn, too._

“I get it. Dinner’s ready.” The two teenagers began to set the table and prepare plates for themselves.

_God, what is she?_

“Rachel, I hope you didn’t invite me over here just so you could attempt to figure what my element is.”

The water-bender took in the serious expression on her friend’s face. “Of course not. I’ve been trying to do that for years. I just wanted to know now because our training finals are coming up and you haven’t used bending in any sparring sessions. Plus, I’m your girlfriend.”

“I’ll tell you when I’m ready for you to know.”

“Okay,” Rachel nodded as the two continued to eat and talk about random things.

* * *

 

**FINAL ROUND OF McKINLEY DUELS**

**CALLUM WAR vs. SANTANA LOPEZ**

“Are you going to change?” Blaine asked his older sister as they made their way to the locker rooms.

“Yeah, where is the suit?”

“In your locker. Dad’s in the audience.”

“Of course he is,” Santana said as she walked to the stalls to change into her red and white uniform.

“Rachel is out there too.”

“She goes to this school; Callum was literally just fighting her.”

“I’m surprised he beat her.”

“When you have a bender versus another bender of the same element, it all comes down to strength,” Santana responded walking back to her brother. “Let’s go.”

The two siblings reentered the gym and stood by the steps to the dueling platform to wait for Santana’s name to be called. Walking up the steps without losing eye contact with her opponent the raven haired girl bowed and took her stance, waiting for the referee to begin the match.

The two struggled, with Callum almost being the same height as Finn, but Santana being the smarter of the two. Santana still fought the water-bender without using her own bending skills.

“Just give up Lopez! You cannot defeat me!” Callum yelled to his opponent. The intense, unwavering stare of the girl forced the boy to look away from her. He glanced at the audience and said, “I beat your precious, little Rachel and I can beat you too. At least she’s an actual bender, not some poser.”

“Leave her out of this!” Those were the first words spoken by the girl since she and Blaine exited the locker room. Ever since Callum found out about Rachel and Santana’s relationship, he tried to use the tiny brunette to get under Santana’s skin, but this was the first time she ever responded to his taunts. “If you have a problem with me, you will face me and talk to me like the man you pretend to be.”

Smirking at the raven-haired girl, the boy threw an icicle in Rachel’s direction, only to have the weapon fly towards his own face. The teen turned his attention back to his opponent. The girl was standing with a dozen icicles surrounding her.

“So you’re a water-bender.” Santana pushed the pieces of ice towards Callum only to have them melt inches away from his body. When the boy began to bend an octopus, Santana knew it was time to end this fight. She took a step backward and began to demonstrate her fire-bending. Callum didn’t know what to do, when the Latina threw fireballs in his direction. Ignoring the reactions of the audience, Santana slashed at Callum knocking the boy off the platform and onto his back.

“Winner! Santana Lopez!” Sue Sylvester exclaimed over the microphone. Rachel was the first person out of their seat, she ran straight to Santana.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone you were a fire-bender?” the dark-haired girls heard Finn ask.

“She’s not just any fire-bender,” Rachel said from her position in Santana’s arms, “she’s the Avatar.”

The duel winner shrugged and exited the gym, with her girlfriend, brother, and best friends (Tina and Puck), smiling.


	11. SECRET SANTAna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas One-Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this instead of paying attention in class

 The New Directions sat in the choir room waiting for waiting for Mr. Schuester to arrive. Puck sat on a stool with a guitar in his hands talking to Finn who was sitting at the drums. The club's resident divas were sitting together talking about what they were going to do for the upcoming break. Quinn and Brittany were chatting with Mike, Tina, and Artie, while Joe attempted to flirt with Sugar. No really noticed the soft Christmas music being played by Santana on the piano.

"Alright New Directions, quiet down for me please," once the teens were quiet he continued talking, "So you all can get to know each other a little better, we are going to have a secret Santa. I know Thanksgiving just passed, but this will give you all a chance to shop around, instead of buying or making something at the last minute." He went to his office and grabbed the "Hat of Misery", as Santana calls it, and presented it to them. "Whoever you choose, is who you will buy a present for. It's that simple. Puck, you're up first."

"Oh I am going to enjoy this," Puck had chosen Kurt, who in turn pulled Finn.

"I feel bad for whoever he got," Quinn mumbled.

Finn got Mercedes, Quinn pulled Tina, Mike chose Puck, Artie got Finn, Tina got Quinn, Mercedes pulled Mike, Joe pulled Artie, Sugar pulled Brittany, Brittany got Sugar, and Rachel and Santana both pulled each other. As everyone, including Santana, pulled names, Santana never stopped playing; still no one noticed where the music was coming from.

"You all can leave now if you wish; there's no point in you staying when you have gifts to buy."

Santana quickly gathered her things and walked to her car. Brittany had gotten a ride from Quinn that morning and Puck had fixed his truck, so she didn't have to take anyone home. Rachel watched as the Latina practically ran out of the building without saying a word to anyone. _This secret Santa thing is going to be hard._

* * *

"Thank you, Alison. Do you want me to send your check to your sister's place or give it to you now?"

"Send it my sister's house next week. It should get there by the time I do. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." Santana turned back after closing the front door and took the stairs two at a time. A pair of gold colored eyes found hers as soon as she entered the room. " _Hola, hermoso_. Allie told me you were a good boy today. Did you have fun?"

The little boy smiled at Santana and lifted his arms, silently asking for her to pick him up. The Latina complied and carried the boy back into the living room. As she was playing with the toddler, there was a knock on the front door. "Don't move," the young boy gave a slight nod and watched as Santana opened the door.

"Berry, what are you doing here?" The tiny brunette was looking at the ground with her hands in her pockets.

"I came to see if you wanted to hang out with me," Santana tense body relaxed after she heard Rachel's answer. "But if you're busy, I can come back another time…" Rachel's voice trailed as she spoke.

"Um, not really. It's just that I don't really have people over without knowing in advance." Rachel nodded and was about to turn around to leave when Santana asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure, thank you."

Rachel stood in the hallway, thinking that maybe this wasn't a good idea. She thought if she hung out with Santana outside of McKinley she would be able to figure out the kind of gift to get for the former Cheerio. Before the raven-haired girl opened the door, Rachel was tempted to turn around and go home, regardless of the snow storm brewing outside.

"Um, please don't freak out on me."

"Why would I do that?" Again Rachel's voice trailed. Santana walked back over to her original spot in the middle of the almost bare living room floor next to the toddler. "Who is this?"

"This is, uh, Loyal," she answered placing the little boy in her lap, "My little brother."

Rachel stood near the entrance of the living room with a blank expression on her face; Santana sat with her baby brother and watched while Rachel thought over what she just said.

"You can sit down if you want." Rachel hesitated slightly before making her way to the pair and easing to the floor in front of Santana. Loyal watched Rachel with his head tilted before looking back and forth between his sister and the tiny brunette in his play area. When he turned himself in Santana's lap to face Rachel, Santana said, "Lo, this is Rachel. She's a friend of mine."

Loyal looked at the visitor and said, "Rae, and reached his hands out to her. Taking him from his older sister, Rachel looked up to see Santana's chocolate eyes wide with surprise.

"He never reaches for people he doesn't know and he definitely doesn't talk around them."

"What do you mean?"

"As you can see, we are usually the only ones here. And the few times I take him outside of the house, he's silent," the Latina answered with a shrug.

"Where are your parents?" Rachel questioned as Loyal played with her fingers.

"Sydney."

"Australia?!" The former cheerleader only nodded and handed a blue football to the toddler in Rachel's lap. "Why aren't they home with the two of you?"

"My dad goes on business trips with his doctor friends and takes my mom with him, but the Sydney trip is their 'vacation'. They never came back after their trip to London last month," Santana answered looking up to Rachel.

"That's insane."

"We manage."

The two singers sat in silence, simply playing the Latino toddler.

"Do you have a babysitter or something?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at the question, "Of course I do. She left a little while before you got here." She looked Rachel up and down the best she could from the smaller girl's position on the floor before adding, "Did you, like, stop at home and change before you came over? 'Cause you were so not wearing that earlier."

Santana smiled at the blush that rose on Rachel's tan cheeks. "Y-Yes I did make a stop at home before I began my journey into Lima Hills. I know you hate the reindeer sweater I was previously wearing."

"W- Never mind. What are you doing here?" Santana finally asked. Rachel had been prepared for the question, but hearing the Latina vocalize it made Rachel realize, she never thought of an answer, at least not one that involved telling Santana the truth.

"I wanted to get now you better."

Santana cocked her head and raised that eyebrow again, "You wanted to _get to know me_? What does that mean?"

"I don't know much about you outside of the rumors heard in McKinley."

"Okay, whatever," the former cheerleader shrugged and watched her baby brother rise from his seat in Rachel's lap and walk to the TV and point at it, looking at his sister and new friend.

"Okay, okay," Santana looked towards Rachel and asked, "How long can you stay? Because Baby wants to watch _Yo Gabba Gabba_ and _he_ probably won't let you leave."

Rachel gave the Latina her Berry-watt smile and stated, "I'll stay as long as _Loyal_ wants."

* * *

"Okay, Rachel, we have been hanging out every day for two weeks now and I want to know the reason why," Santana suddenly said as they exited the movie theatre. Santana had taken the tiny brunette to see _Breaking Dawn Part II_ , since the smaller girl had begged to see it, even though the former cheerleader hated _Twilight_. Rachel's dads had volunteered to babysit Loyal so the girls could enjoy themselves outside of the house for once, something Santana was really grateful for; Alison, her usual babysitter, was out of town until after New Year's.

"I already told you," Rachel answered, throwing her empty slushy cup away. "That is the first time I've had a slushy given to me to drink instead of thrown at me."

"I'm sorry for not stopping those sooner and I'm glad I get to say I did that for you, but don't change the subject. I want the _real_ reason. You weren't telling me the whole truth."

Rachel sighed as they approached Santana's Lexus. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but… I'm your secret Santa."

"So…" Santana unlocked and opened the car's passenger door for Rachel.

"So I don't know you that well, and I thought if I spent some time with you away from McKinley, I would be able to get an idea of what to buy you for Christmas."

Santana nodded as she started the car. The drive back to Rachel's house was silent, something Rachel had quickly gotten used. The Latina didn't talk nearly as much she thought.

As they walked through the front door of the diva's home, Santana stopped the smaller girl in the front hall. "Just buy something for Loyal, I don't need anything. Okay?" Rachel nodded and the girls made their way through the house towards the giggling and squeals coming from Loyal, Leroy, and Hiram.

"Hey! Look who made it back!" Loyal smiled showing off his mouth full of teeth and pointed at Santana and Rachel. "Yeah, Rae and Tana!"

"Thank you for watching him today," Santana stated quietly.

"Anytime sweetie, we mean it. If you need a break or want to go out just ask us, but don't abuse the opportunity," Leroy said seriously. Santana nodded and smiled at the two men as Hiram and Rachel continued to play with her little brother.

* * *

"Okay, guys, today is the last day of school before Winter break and Christmas is next week, so I hope you all have your secret Santa presents ready," Mr. Schuester said taking a seat in the front row. "Puck you're up first."

The boy smirked then presented Kurt with a box as if presenting a crown to the king. Kurt cautiously opened the box to find a white leather jacket, trimmed with gold. The jacket was similar to the dress uniform of a marine officer.

"Th-this is a _One Man's Land_ jacket. H-h-how did you get this?" The male diva stuttered looking at Puck with wide eyes.

"I made it," the football player shrugged. "Well, me and Santana. 'Cause this right here," he said gesturing to his body, "Is only available to one man," he added pointing at Kurt, who blushed.

"Oh my god, thank you Puck! Thank you so much!" the boy leaned forward and hugged Noah. "And what a creative way to out us."

Santana grinned as she watched her best friend give his boyfriend their first kiss as an out couple. Her facial expression never changed as she watched the rest of New Direction give and receive presents.

"Looks like the last 2 are Rachel and Santana," the two looked at each other and pulled small boxes from their backpacks. Santana opened her present to reveal a small professional looking coupon book. She laughed when she saw what they were for. Almost half of the 60 coupons were for a free night of babysitting to be given to Rachel, Hiram, or Leroy (Santana knew they wouldn't accept money from her anyway). The rest were for things like a free bath for Loyal or a dinner to any restaurant of Santana's choosing (they would determine who pays after dinner).

"Thank you Rae, now open yours." The tiny brunette did as she was told and ripped the paper off the book to reveal a pink 5th generation iPod. When Santana saw Rachel look at her with wide eyes she said, "Your dads were gonna buy one for you, but I told them I would get it since you've done so much with me this past month."

The glee club (except for Puck, Mike, and Quinn) was shocked to see Santana do something genuinely nice for another person, let alone Rachel. They were even more shocked when Rachel gave Santana a hug and the Latina reciprocated.

"Maybe we should do this secret Santa thing more often," Mr. Schue muttered.


End file.
